As people are increasingly utilizing a variety of computing devices, including portable devices such as tablet computers and smart phones, it can be advantageous to adapt the ways in which people interact with these devices. Users are accustomed to manually inputting phone numbers to make a phone call, manually typing a web address into a web browser to view a web page, manually typing desired terms for a search, and the like. These tasks are often tedious and time consuming. Various methods to save users time have been offered on various devices such as assigning a phone number to a favorites list, bookmarking a Web address, creating a wish list associated with an electronic marketplace. Augmented reality (AR) and visual search applications that display a live view of a physical real-world environment augmented by computer-generated sensory input, have become more popular with adoption of smartphones and other portable computing devices. Through computer vision algorithms, some of these applications are able to provide users with information related to an environment in both a search and gaming context, thus, enabling users to interact with aspects of the environment that were previously unavailable. As technology evolves and as the features and services offered on portable computing devices evolve and expand, the ways shortcuts and other time saving methods are provided to users is changing.